The PresenSex
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's Geoff's 22nd Birthday and it's nearly over, as Geoff has one final present to receive as Bridgette is going to give it to him. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and BeekerMaroo777


The PresenSex

 **Disclaimer: This is the third oneshot lemon that me and BeekerMaroo777 are working on, and the second AB/DL oneshot lemon that we're working on. It's Geoff's Birthday and Bridgette gives her what propbably could be the best present ever. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

It was a wonderful 22nd Birthday for one of the winners of the Ridonculous Race in Geoff.

Geoff married his long time high-school sweetheart in Bridgette as they met during Total Drama Island as they also made out a lot, as they currently have their first kid in Geoff Jr. as they are right now making out in the living room of the really nice beach house that Bridgette moved in after they got married a month after Bridgette got pregnant during the last time that they had diaper sex and had Geoff Jr. as they kept up the makeout session as Geoff Jr. right now is .

"Mmmmm..." They both moaned as their pinky mouth snakes were fighting for dominance over each other but it's no contest.

"God, this has been the best birthday ever." Geoff told Bridgette.

"Thank you Geoffy, even if you tell me that every year like the International Olympic Committee at the closing ceremonies." Bridgette told him.

"Yeah babe, but whenever the president of the IOC says it...it's every four years that the dude says it before he closes it." Geoff said as they giggled as they kissed.

"What did you think of your gifts Geoff?" Bridgette asked him.

"They are awesome so far. I mean I love my oversized beer mug from Brody...even though I am gonna use it probably for drinking a lot of water." Geoff told Bridgette.

"But the collage of us from when we dated was awesome...and Geoff Jr. helped out...it stinks that he's at your moms but I love your mom. She is a great grandma." Geoff told Bridgette as they kept kissing.

"Thanks Geoff." Bridgette responded back with a kiss of her own.

"No problem sweetheart, I also love those tickets to Nickelback, a C$500 Gift Card to Roots, the shaving gift set, the soccer table, and tickets to the Vancouver Canucks! This has been a really great birthday!" Geoff told her.

"Schmoopy Boo...I am so glad that you liked it so far. I am going to give you some kinky sex. But first I am going to get ready. Go to the bedroom and get ready also Birthday Boy." Bridgette told Geoff.

"Okay babe." Geoff said to Bridgette as he went towards the bedroom as she left to go prepare for the sex as she grabbed one of her diapers, and a set of baby blue lingerie minus the panties as she had the garter belt, baby blue stiletto heels, baby blue pantyhose, and her pacifier as Bridgette took off her normal clothes minus her bra as she put on her diaper first and then she put on the rest of the lingerie as she was ready.

"Man...Geoffy is gonna get the best present of his life." Bridgette said as she was about to leave but first she got herself a baby blue silk robe.

"Perfect." Bridgette said to herself as she put it on.

"Well...I wonder how Geoff is doing?" Bridgette asked herself as meanwhile at the bedroom.

"Man...well this is my birthday and I can do whatever I want on my birthday." Geoff said as he took off his shorts, his white boxers, as he put on his diaper as it was white with balloons and it was made by ABU, as he felt really great about tonight.

"Wow, I never thought that I would wear these again." Geoff told himself as he put his shorts back on.

"Well...I'm ready. I hope Bridgette is." Geoff said to himself as Bridgette just to put on the silk robe and tied it up to cover up her surprise.

"All done. You ready Geoffy?" Bridgette asked him.

"You know it, babe! Bring it!" Geoff answered her.

"Here I come." Bridgette said as she came out of the bathroom wearing the robe.

"So...here comes the surprise my Birthday Boy...close your eyes." Bridgette told to Geoff closed his eyes as she took off her robe revealing her birthday present which was the sexy lingerie plus the diaper, and the heels.

"Open your eyes Birthday Boy." Bridgette said as Geoff opened them up.

"HOLY CRAP!" Geoff shouted as he was in Total Shock and it was the good kind as his jaw dropped as he saw Bridgette return to wearing a very kinky, padded, but crinkly friend as she was wearing a diaper for the first time in almost a year as he had three words to say as he was still in total shock and yes it's still the good kind.

"You...Look...Hot..." Geoff told Bridgette as she blushed and giggled.

"Thanks Geoff." Bridgette responded back.

"You are-You are welcome...anyway, why did you do this?" Geoff asked her.

"Because it was fun. I do care about stopping because we have a baby now...we can do it one night a year. This year for your birthday, next year for mine." Bridgette told Geoff.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Geoff answered her.

"Good, now let's see what do you have under your shorts?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Well-" Geoff said as Bridgette pinned him onto the bed.

"Damn! she's dominant!" Geoff said in his head as now his shorts were stripped of and taken off as his diaper was revealed to Bridgette as she had this sexual smile on her face.

"Well...well...looks like I'm not the only one doing this. One of the kinky sides of Geoffy is back." Bridgette said in her sexy voice making Geoff turned on even more as we go to Bridgette's mind as it was horny at the second.

"Ohhhh...He is looking great!" Bridgette said in her as she focused her eyes on Geoff's Abs, and diapered crotch.

"How do I look?" Geoff asked her.

"Amazing." Bridgette answered him.

"Thanks babe." Geoff told her as we go to Bridgette's Horny Mind again.

"Time to turn on baby mode." Bridgette said in her head as Bridgette got down to her knees and began sexy crawling towards Geoff.

"Goo goo gaa gaa, I'm wearing my big girl Snuggies." Bridgette said as Geoff giggled a bit as he kissed her.

"That's great Bridgette." Geoff said as now we go back to his mind.

"Baby Mode is a go." Geoff said in his mind as he began.

"Goo Goo, I'm wearing my fashion diaper." Geoff told Bridgette as she coos.

"Oooooh...have not seen them and seen you wear them in forever." Bridgette told him.

"Neither had I." Geoff told her as they saw each other's eyes.

"Wanna get stawted?" Geoff asked her.

"God yeah." Bridgette said as they started making out again.

"Mmmmmm..." Geoff and Bridgette moaned like they did in their earlier makeout session to begin the story.

"Let's see what's inside of your diaper my wittle birthday boy." Bridgette said as she put her hand down inside of his diaper as she felt something hard, and erect has she grabbed his hard 10-inch morning wood.

"Oooooh...Baby Geoffy is hawd. Even on his birthday he is very hawd." Bridgette said as she was aroused as she spoke in baby talk with her sexy voice again.

"You know it babe, I am so weady!" Geoff told Bridgette.

"Me too." Bridgette said as one of her hands grabbed his hard penis already.

"I wuv your hard Paci and it tastes like Baba." Bridgette told him as she started to stroke it as they made out again as he took off her bra thus revealing her beautiful 34 C cups as Geoff liked them.

"And baby boy want titty milky." Geoff said in baby talk.

"That is wight mommy, put it in..." Geoff said huskily with his sexy voice as Bridgette grabbed his hard Paci that tasted like baba and began sucking it.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled as she was attacking it by thrusting it in her mouth like she craved it.

"Man...Bwidgey Bear, this is the reason why you can still suck morning wood and it's because you do it like a pro. Great job!" Geoff told her as she stopped for a second.

"Thankies Geoffy I'll do anything for my 21 year old husband, who's a father, who's a birthday boy and still my wittle baby boy." Bridgette told him.

"No problem baby girl." Geoff told Bridgette as he kissed her hair.

"Now Baby Geoffy wants you to finish sucking my hard baba." Geoff told her.

"Okay then Baby Geoffy, you will wesume getting your hawd baba sucked by me..Baby Bwidgey." Bridgette said in her sexy tone and her baby talk as she resumed.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmm..." Bridgette muffled as she went up and down as she loves it.

"Wow...his Paci does tastes better every freaking time!" Bridgette said in her mind, as Bridgette went for the deepthroat.

"Ohhhhhhh...yes!" Geoff moaned as then Bridgette moaned also as by now Geoff felt something was about to explode inside of his hard baba as both of them were moaning as Geoff was rubbing Bridgette's diapered area.

"OH GOD! OH YEAH! BABY GONNA CUMSIES!" Geoff shouted as he came inside of her mouth, grunting like a wild animal as he shot every load of his white milky inside of her mouth...then she swallowed all of it.

"Mmmmmm...Yummy Cumsies." Bridgette told him as Geoff kept rubbing her diapered area.

"Thankies, but I want more of you." Geoff told her looking at her glorious boobies.

"Sure." Bridgette told him.

"Does Baby Geoffy want titty milky?" Bridgette asked him.

"Oh, God Yes." Geoff answered her.

"Go ahead...they are for you." Bridgette said as Geoff touched her chest.

"Give them a squeeze before you get your milky." Bridgette said sexually as he gently squeezed her left nipple for a bit.

"They are even more beautiful then ever imagined." Geoff complimented on her chest.

"Thankies. Enjoy my milky Geoffy." Bridgette told him.

"Oh I will." Geoff said as he began to suck her right chest nipple

"Mmmmmmmm..." Geoff muffled as he was drinking Bridgette's booby milky.

"Wow. It tastes so good...better than actual milky." Geoff said in his head while he was still sucking her nipple.

"So...what do you think of my titty milky baby?" Bridgette asked Geoff as he stopped for a second.

"Yummy Titty Milky." Geoff answered her.

"Thankies for the compwiment baby Geoffy." Bridgette said as he resumed but switched to the other side.

"Ohhh...he is so good at sucking my Boobies." Bridgette said in her horny mind as she was really horny right now.

"Ohhhh..." Bridgette moaned as she placed her hand down in her diaper, then she started to rub her area until Geoff tapped her back.

"What's wrong baby?" Bridgette asked him.

"I'm full." Geoff told her.

"Good, because I have a naughty idea." Bridgette told him.

"What's that babe?" Geoff asked her.

"Baby Bwidgey wanna make cumsies in your mouth." Bridgette told him.

"You got it." Geoff said as he began licking her area.

"Wow...this is a great present." Geoff said in his mind.

"Ohhhhhh!" Bridgette moaned as Geoff began licking her pussy as he also kissed it.

"Keep it up Birthday Boy!" Bridgette squealed as Geoff began using his sexy voice.

"You are not just a babe, you are like an Uber-Babe." Geoff said before he resumed licking her area while he placed two fingers inside of her clit.

"OHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned loudly as Geoff kept it up by digging his fingers inside of her pussy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD YEEEEEEEEEEAAHHH!" Bridgette kept on squealing, squealing, and squealing like a dolphin as she was having sexual euphoria as she was filled in ecstasy as she is near cumsies as it's about to come crashing down like waves.

"BABY GONNA CUMSIES! BABY BWIDGEY'S GONNA CUMSIES!" Bridgette shouted as she came while squealing, and screaming while Geoff caught all of Bridgette's coochie juice as she was panting.

"So, my birthday boy...also known as my baby boy...think of Mommy's coochie juice?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"It tastes better than the last time...that is because you put in a wot of effort." Geoff told Bridgette as she giggled and blushed.

"Thankies Geoffy. Now baby Geoffy?" Bridgette said to him.

"What's up Babe?" Geoff asked her as she started to sexy crawl like a baby.

"Goo Goo Gaa Gaa...Baby Bwidgey wants you to pound, pound her...weally hawd." Bridgette said with a combination of her sexy voice and baby talk.

Geoff was turned on again as he started using his sexy voice plus his baby talk.

"Oooooh...baby feel damp." Geoff said as he felt a bit of his pre-cumsies was out of his morning wood as he was on the bed as Bridgette squatted down in the cowgirl position as she was on his chest.

"Same Here Geoffy-Boo...now give me your cowboy hat, I wanna wide you while pewtending to be a cowgiwl, now pound me...weally weally hawd." Bridgette said as she squatted down as she placed his hard cock inside of her pink womb as he started to pound her ass hard.

"Ohhhh..." Bridgette moaned softly as she loved it.

"How does this feel birthday boy?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Satisfying...! Babe...!" Geoff answered with every thrust that he did.

"That's gweat! Hawder! Fuck my Diapered Cunt Hawder!" Bridgette screaned loudly as he did so but this time they switched to the doggy style and Geoff reclaimed his hat.

"I wuv you so much!" Geoff screamed out.

"I wuv you too!" Bridgette responded back as Geoff was about to climax.

"Baby Geoffy is gonna Cumsies!" Geoff declared.

"Baby Bwidgey's gonna Cumsies too!" Bridgette told Geoff.

"Wet's Cumsies Togethew..." Geoff and Bridgette said as their climaxes were about to happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came inside of each other and they collapsed and panted.

"What did you think birthdya boy?" Bridgette asked him.

"Best...Pwesent...Ever." Geoff said as after he said that he stopped the baby talk and he was back to normal.

"I'm glad you liked it, Happy Birthday Geoffy." Bridgette told him as they took off the soiled diapers and threw them away as they put their regular clothes back on.

"Thanks Bridgette, and I love you." Geoff said to her.

"I love you too." Bridgette said as they fell asleep on their bed.

 **Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
